Shane Kaplan
Shane Summers-Bane (b. February 14, 2046) is a mutant, a Witch-Demon hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Joel Kaplan and Magnus Bane, and the grandson of Wiccan and Crystal Summers. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Hōzuki clan from Kirigakure, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu, and is well-versed in his clan's secret Water Release technique, which allows him to transform his body into a liquid form. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2057 and was sorted into Slytherin House. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Wormmon, and a bearer of the Crest of Kindness. Shane is a member of the Eisenhardt family, the Summers family, the Grey family and the Pym family. 'History' Early Years Shane Christopher Henrie Summers-Bane was born on February 14, 2046 in La Jolla, California and raised in Brooklyn, New York. He is the son of Joel Kaplan and Magnus Bane. He is of English, French, Transian, German, Polish, Japanese and Indonesian heritage. Shane is the older twinbrother of Athena. Shane came into his powers about a year after his birth. Even at a young age, Shane had already developed several of his mutant and magical powers, normally being seen levitating objects around him, or teleporting around the mansion. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Shane is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: Shane possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Shane is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Magic: Shane is both a mage and a mutant. As such he has a wide range of superpowers. However, it is difficult to tell what powers are granted from his X-Gene and which abilities are spells. Shane has demonstrated the following powers: *'Dimensional Travel:' Can travel to as well as open gates accessing other worlds and dimensions. *'Teleportation:' He can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum. *'Flight:' He can engage in self propelled flight. *'Lightning Generation' He can manipulate and generate energy projections in the form of lightning. *'Light Projection:' He can project intense light and heat. *'Energy/Solid Constructs:' He can manipulate energy to create solid constructs like disks, shields, force fields, and other projectiles. *'Pyrokinesis:' He can generate fire. *'Healing:' He can heal others. *'Spell casting:' He can use magic to enhance; himself or others for short periods of time. Spells have included: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, and Illusion Casting. *'Probability Manipulation/Reality Manipulation:' Shane may possess a Reality Altering Ability which allows him to manipulate probability. By stating an effect of action he wants to happen he can cause unlikely things to happen, by saying "I want...” until it DOES happen. Molecular Immobilization: (simply referred to as freezing) is the ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore 'freezing' the object. Originally, this power was activated by Shane by fear or panic, during which he both flicked his hands and "froze" the target. Originally he could only freeze objects in the same room as him (if indoors) or that were in his direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. When he was outdoors, it was unknown the range of effect that his powers had, but it can be noted that he was able to freeze two trucks moving on the other side of the street from his front door step, giving him a considerable range. Over time Shane was able to freeze people and objects on command. Electromagnetokinesis: Shane has been shown capable of directing electricity outwards as damaging, high voltage electric blasts from his hands, as well as using his magnetic abilities to reshape and bend metallic objects to his will. *''Electromagnetic Pulse Emission:'' Shane can produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Shane's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Shane is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Shane can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Shane dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Powers as a Witch/Demon Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Energy Balls:'' The ability to conjure balls of pure energy. *''Fire Balls:'' The ability to create balls of fire. Shane, being an upper-level demon, is able to create fire balls which have distinctive upper-level look. *''Super Strength:'' He is naturally stronger than the average human. *''Shimmering:'' He can teleport himself by shimmering. *''Telekinesis:'' He can move objects with his mind. *''Incineration:'' He is able to incinerate things with his mind. *''Conjuration:'' He can create things from thin air. *''Illusion Casting:'' He is able to make others see things that aren't actually there. *''Apportation:'' He can teleport objects from place to place. Abilities as a Ninja Shane is primarily known for his mastery of Water Release jutsu, being able to make use of powerful water style jutsu in areas where there are small bodies of water, making him known to be the one of greatest water manipulator that ever existed. He could manipulate it to form projectiles or tentacles, and could even perform the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique with only 20 hand seals (use of the jutsu normally requiring 44 hand seals). Hōzuki clan techniques: Being from the Hōzuki clan, Shane is able to reduce himself to liquid form, and to return to bodily form at will. This ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs, thus proportionally increasing his strength if necessary. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. As his body is water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range and to use Water Release techniques. Shane is also the one of the few ninjas seen carrying water bottles on his outfit. These bottles are used in case there isn’t any water around. Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of water jutsu at Shane's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with fire-based jutsu. He has shown being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu with few hand seals. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Shane possesses a genius-level IQ. Expert Pilot: Shane is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Shane has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Joel, and the grandson of Crystal, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Shane has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Joel is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Shane is fluent in several languages including English, French, Japanese, Spanish and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of German and Latin. Shane also seems to be fluent in the language of Demons and the unknown language used for his spells. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use virtually any object as a weapon. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with shuriken, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Shane is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Shane has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Magical Knowledge: Shane has great knowledge of magic. As he is also a future candidate to become the next Sorcerer Supreme and having demonic ancestry, Shane has gained even more information of the different types of magic. Strength level Class 250lbs-25 tons: Shane possesses (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 5 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses If Shane can't hear his spells, they don't work. 'Appearance' Shane is a very handsome young man, with piercing blue eyes, black hair and tanned complexion. He bears a strong resemblance to his father, and his grandparents. His body is toned, muscular and slim. His warlock mark is his yellow-green "cat-like eyes" with vertical pupils. *'Hair:' Shane has short spiky black hair. He normally does not have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' With the growing strength of his demonic powers, Shane started gaining different demonic runes all over his body, most notably on his arms and neck. The runes are normally magically covered when Shane is among mortals. Among the known runes are: the Angelic rune, the Fortitude rune, the Friendship rune, the Insight rune and the Heal rune. *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Book of Spells: Bag: Digivice: Shane carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Wormmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Shane carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Kindness around his neck. This allows his Wormmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Bo Staff:'''Shane possesses an Okinawan Bo, made out of adamantium, making it basically indestructible. He is shown to be very well-versed in using the Bo to its fullest extent, despite its wide length and unyielding structure. Shane began using a Bo during his ninja training in 2040, when he was about six years old. Throughout the years it has been modified by Shane, the most notable change being the Bo's length. '''Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Shane purchased an 10¾" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2057. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Mages Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Mephisto family Category:Pym family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Hozuki clan Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Magic users Category:Teleporters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Electrokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Electromagnetic Manipulation Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2046 Category:Aquarius (sign) Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Slytherins Category:Crest of Kindness Bearers Category:Royalty Category:Shimmering Category:English Category:House of Storm Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidates